You have found the following ages (in years) of all 4 snakes at your local zoo: $ 26,\enspace 8,\enspace 17,\enspace 5$ What is the average age of the snakes at your zoo? What is the variance? You may round your answers to the nearest tenth.
Explanation: Because we have data for all 4 snakes at the zoo, we are able to calculate the population mean $({\mu})$ and population variance $({\sigma^2})$ To find the population mean , add up the values of all $4$ ages and divide by $4$ $ {\mu} = \dfrac{\sum\limits_{i=1}^{{N}} x_i}{{N}} = \dfrac{\sum\limits_{i=1}^{{4}} x_i}{{4}} $ $ {\mu} = \dfrac{26 + 8 + 17 + 5}{{4}} = {14\text{ years old}} $ Find the squared deviations from the mean for each snake. Age $x_i$ Distance from the mean $(x_i - {\mu})$ $(x_i - {\mu})^2$ $26$ years $12$ years $144$ years $^2$ $8$ years $-6$ years $36$ years $^2$ $17$ years $3$ years $9$ years $^2$ $5$ years $-9$ years $81$ years $^2$ Because we used the population mean $({\mu})$ to compute the squared deviations from the mean , we can find the variance $({\sigma^2})$ , without introducing any bias, by simply averaging the squared deviations from the mean $ {\sigma^2} = \dfrac{\sum\limits_{i=1}^{{N}} (x_i - {\mu})^2}{{N}} $ $ {\sigma^2} = \dfrac{{144} + {36} + {9} + {81}} {{4}} $ $ {\sigma^2} = \dfrac{{270}}{{4}} = {67.5\text{ years}^2} $ The average snake at the zoo is 14 years old. The population variance is 67.5 years $^2$.